Pre-Novae
by Rain Young
Summary: This world wasn't ready for me. No world ever was. From the beginning of each race anew, I always came back to feed. My offspring... My children... They all have me inside them. Purity. Perfection. Love. ... Doesn't that sound wonderful? (It's a prequel to FFVII, featuring Jenova and the Calamity in a different light. Thanks for reading, and please review if possible for feedback.)
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy VII: Pre-Novae

Prologue To The Calamity

 _...Sirens._

 _I hear sirens to the awakening of my long slumber._

 _How long ago was my slumber? The thought of it was clouded in my mind._

 _I open my eyes to see my fleshy tubes string out into a machine, embedded on the floor, the pedestal to my return._

 _I close them again. I see visions of death. Slaughter. Rape. Destruction. Sometimes betrayal within each and all race that I have subjected._

 _I often wonder if they believe that god does not exist, when their time begins to deepen. That some cruel deity decided that their judgement will be decided by one that of which is not familiar to them. That swarm inside their bodies. The cells within their blood festering at the call of my christened name exclusive to that planet. That feeling when their hands begin to let go of whatever controls they have left within their consciousness. The loved touch that they feel when they have to let go…_

 _That's me. They feel me. And I feel them. And when they realize that their corporeal forms have been taken over, it is already too late for them to see._

 _And then they begin to evaporate like water burning water, the prey overcoming the predator. I shake my head violently, trying to release myself from the wiring that holds my arms to the side, and my head inside my tiara, the queen of the galaxy that I have turned myself to be._

 _First, my limbs rip out from the walls. I can feel blood drawing down them, all the way to my nails to the floor, burning whatever surface was below me with intensity._

 _I then used them to tear off the crown that held my head, my hair yanking. But I did not care for that. Hair can grow back._

 _I can grow back._

 _I fall to the floor as I tore apart the tubes from my body. I held myself as I fell, stopping as my hands carried me. I looked in front of me, my head tilting upwards._

 _A door. I must get to the door and escape my hell._

 _As I attempted to walk, I fell. It has been a long time since I ever needed to use my beautiful legs, for a purpose not needed. I dragged myself using my elbows, they scratched on the sharp, steel surface of my vessel. I saw light outside the door, as beautiful as my mother as she held me long ago._

…

 _No._

 _I did not have a mother. I came…_

 _I… Came…_

 _The vision begins to fade. I fall into slumber once again, premature._

 _I'm not ready yet._

 _I'm not ready ye_

 _I'm not ready y_

 _I'm not ready_

 _I'm not read_

 _I'm not rea_

 _I'm not re_

 _I'm not r_

 _I'm not_

 _I'm no_

 _I'm n_

 _I'm_

 _I..._


	2. Chapter 1: Amnesia

Final Fantasy VII: Pre-Novae

Chapter 1: Amnesia

…

 _I wake up, my eyes fluttering anew. They feel strained, as if they haven't been opened for a thousand years. I can feel… Cloth? Where am I? I stare at the white… Sheet of sorts, covering what would be my form. Looking around to survey my surroundings, I see wooden surfaces, with some photos hanging up of what would look to be… Children._

 _Innocent creatures. Frail. Small. Happy. That's what I can see gathered from the memory displayed. There were also some tables. Some with flowers, some with lamps. There was a door at the end of my bed._

 _These sheets feel… Warm. Comforting. I could possibly sleep forever in this. I looked to my left during my strokes of the sheets to see a mirror on the table next to my bed. I held the mirror with a gentle caress from my hands. I look to be… Young. Beautiful. I must be similar to those children, if not a little older. My skin is a faint violet, smooth, as I felt my cheeks with the palm of my hand. My hair is white. The back reaches to my spine while the frontal locks are shoulder length. From looking in the reflection, it was almost obvious I did not wear any clothing underneath the covers. Not that I had cared. If the owners of this… Home had impure intentions, they would have done whatever they wanted while I was asleep. That's what I had assumed, anyway. I heard the door unlock, a man standing in the doorway. He had brown hair, a small beard, a red cloak and black trousers. He almost looked like a monk, in a way._

"Ah. I see you're awake." _He smiled at me warmly, walking to the side of my bed to sit on a chair aimed towards my slumber._ "Finally. You were out for about two days at most. We were almost certain that you were dead."

"..." _I kept my silence, my gaze set upon him in suspicion. He leaned towards me, his hands rubbing each other for warmth. He had some girth to him. Bulk. He must be hardworking._

"Well?" _He expected an answer from me._ "Don't you have a name?"

 _To try and ease the tension enveloping us in the room, I looked to the floor almost blankly._ "I… Do not have a name."

"You don't have a name or you don't remember it?"

"I don't remember it." _I looked back up towards him._ "I do not remember what happened before this."

"Wow, you're awfully to-the-point for someone who's lost their memory. Sorry about that, hon." _He sighed, scratching the side of his hair._

"But then again… Are aliens always straightforward?"

 _I tilt my head to the side, confused as to his term. An alien? I may look different to what he is by race, but… An alien would be extremely illogical. Aliens do not exist, and if they did, and assuming I was… Am I the first? None of this ever made sense to me._ "I don't understand."

"So you did lose your memory…" _He huffed._ "When my wife and I found you, you were barely alive, dragging yourself out of some kind of ship. It was damaged when we got there. Glass smashed, the hull breached, and behind you there was some kind of massive heart. We think it came from you." _I nodded in response, trying to process what he was attempting to tell me. At least he spoke slowly, I believe I would need a second explanation if he told me all at once._ "Do you remember any of that?"

 _I shook my head at him in reply. No. All of what he said, I don't recall any of this._

"Right… Well, you were pretty banged up, blood coming out of you and all. My wife managed to patch you up while you were still asleep." _I looked under my sheets to see a raw stitch on the side of my body, one bandage hanging over my breast, and a large patch over my abdomen. I flinched a little in a second of pain as my body moved after I attempted to reach over to touch it. I looked back towards the man, looking for more answers._ "You might not be able to walk for a couple of days, and even if you can, you're still gonna feel a lot." _He chuckled a small bit, mocking my curiosity._ "Sorry, kid. You wanna complain about hospitality, my wife might beg to differ."

"You keep on mentioning your 'wife'. What's a wife?" _I asked, weirdly. Of all of the things that I recognized within the room, and what was little left of my memory, I don't remember what a 'wife' is. Should I? He started to laugh almost joyfully, slapping his knee in amusement._

"Wives are the people men spend their lives with!"  
"Then what are the men to the wives?"  
"Husbands, dear."  
"Why do wives and husbands exist?" _I had to ask, my curiosity intensifying with each answer I receive. To me, he's an interesting individual to learn from. He's very profound, yet extentric. Without a worry in the world._

"Because they love each other. Some women find husbands, some men find wives. Sometimes, even switched around; wife on wife, husband on husband."

"I… See." _We both didn't say anything for a second. Loads of thoughts ran through my mind as I wondered about my past. What's a ship? Damage to it? A heart 'behind' me? How does that even logically work?_

…

"What am I?"

"Hm?"  
"You said that I am an alien. But really… What am I?"

 _He smiled at me simply._

"I don't know, kid.

What do you wanna be?"


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction

Final Fantasy VII: Pre-Novae

Chapter 2: Introduction

 _...A door opened within my newfound chambers. A slender, gentle creature held the door handle with her delicate fingers, her mouth opened at the blessing of my sight. She was beautiful. She had orange hair, with a bun at the back of her skull, with two locks down her face. I stared at her curiously, wondering if all the people of this newly introduced world to me populated many other beautiful people just as her. She smiled at both me and her… 'Husband', nodding at the acknowledgement that he has brought me up to what I had done beforehand._

"I see someone is awake. How do you feel, dear?"  
"I… Feel sore. Every moment I move, I feel pain. From my fingertips to my toes."  
 _...It was at that point I had noticed I have often paused in between conversations. A trait that I had no idea of, perhaps? I had no clue._

 _She made her way over to the bed, the man I had spoken to earlier lifting himself up so that she may take his place. He stood at the end of the room while she ran her fingers gently on my sheets._ "I need to examine you if you want to get better, dear."

"I'd… Rather you not." _I tilted my head downwards, avoiding her face. I did not want her to view me as weak if she saw the bandages on my body. Surprisingly, she smiled at me, lifting it up as she talked._

"Would you rather get sick and fall unconscious again?"

 _...I saw no argument with that notion._

"...Do as you will. But… Please, no pain." _I asked her, almost like a child asking a doctor if a shot for their benefit would hurt._

 _...Why did I know that?_

 _She sighed gently and lifted the covers to view the damages. She felt some of the bandages that were on my stomach, all the way to the side where my ribs where. Surprisingly, her touch was as light was a feather. If anything, the experience was more relaxing than painful. She must have been experienced in this sort of situation, treating wounds as hideous as mine were. Her eyes closed slowly…_

 _Her hands began to glow with the colour of lime green, transparently. Streams of light coursed down her sleeves down to her arms, and she pressed into my stomach as far as she could go, but rather than it feel painful… It felt rather beautiful. Words could not describe how wonderful the feeling of… Birth felt. As if my wounds were beginning to close, ripe with the fruit of new skin. And they were, at least partially. I looked downwards towards her, my eyes having the glow reflected back to her in wonder. This new experience… I had no idea what this was. And I was almost certain that whatever I was in my past life, this must be new to that, as well. Smiling, the glow faded away, and she lifted my bandage up slightly to check._ "Well, you should be able to walk within a couple of days' time. Maybe tomorrow, at the very least! You're doing very well, dear."

"...What was that…?" _I asked her what the beautiful and mysterious power she used was._

 _Her eyes closed._ "That was the Lifestream, dear! I used the planet's energy to heal you." _She covered me with the white sheet once again, tucking me into the bed to make sure that I was perfectly comfortable and satisfied._ "I take it that you do not know about the Lifestream."

"No. That was beautiful."

 _She giggled a little._ "If I had to explain it in Layman's terms… The Lifestream is the blood of the planet we live on. When people die, their essence enters the Lifestream, and then they turn into energy that could help the planet thrive." _She took a note of the bandage._ "Just as I used it to help heal your wounds."

 _I wondered about what she had just said. The Lifestream is a natural resource, and the population must use it for their needs. If healing was not the only use for this… Lifestream, then what could possibly be another for it? How did they know about it? How could they channel it?_ "I don't understand…"

"The Lifestream is complex, dear. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't take in what I just said all at once." _She looked back towards her partner._ "Where's Seps? She is rather late."

 _Seps?_

"Playing outside. Probably won't be back for half an hour."

 _The woman who had just treated me groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose._

"That girl… I swear one of these days, she's going to regret never listening to me…"

"I'll go out and look for her. Treat… You know. Her for me." _The husband announced that he was going to probably locate her whereabouts. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then huffed._ "We'll need to give her a name. We can't just call her 'the girl'."

 _The woman beside me nodded at him in understanding, and looked back to me, asking me if I would like to name myself anything in particular. Somehow, deep within the depths of my mind, a certain calling could be heard. Like echoes in a cave. I was almost sure that it could've been perhaps been of at least some importance before I lost my memories. Its name was…_

"Jenova."  
"Jenova?"  
"Jenova… It… Resonates with me, more than any other name."  
 _She patted on my head and smiled with glee, happy that I was content with the name. The feeling of just saying it alone made me feel powerful._

 _...Was that a bad thing?_

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be right next door, dear." _She stood up and walked beside the husband out of the door. She was left in the doorway and looked behind her shoulder to see me. Why does she care for me? She doesn't know who I am. Is that the kind of person this women amounts to be? Compassion seems to have a powerful aura where I currently am._

 _I'm so lost. It is as if I was a child walking within the wilderness, seeking for answers to no avail. I wish I had some remembrance as to who I was before. None of this is fair._

…

 _It cannot be helped…_

"We're more than happy to have you in our family. That is, f you want." _She gave me one last smile before shutting the door. I creeped back into the white covers and pondered about what they had told me._

 _Everytime I had tried to remember SOMETHING, it had failed me. Everytime I looked into the void, I could only see static electricity and clouds of smoke. Was my past shy and did not want to appear to me again? Would me even knowing who I was before be of use? Obviously, it might just. But it isn't as if I could simply force myself to recall. I would have perfectly remembered by now, otherwise._

 _Giving into the fatigue caused by many of my wounds, my vision flutters, and I fall into sleep. Perhaps, I may feel better tomorrow._

 **SIX HOURS LATER…**

 _I hear a creak whilst my slumber dissipated. My eyes slowly opened to the darkness of the room. I wondered what the noise was, the mist of fatigue pulling my thoughts down. I looked to the end of my bed to see a girl. She must've been a child, the same age as me. She had light brown hair reaching to her shoulders, and her face resembled a mix of the man and woman that have treated me ever since my arrival. Her fingers held the knob of the door gently, careful not to rush in. She was inspecting me. She did not say anything, only to observe._

"Who are you?" _I asked the creature, and she then shut the door all too suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps hitting the floor of the house, until they stopped. I rubbed my eyes, the tiredness still emanating within me, and I rested my back onto the mattress._

 _Back to hibernation._


End file.
